


Happy Days Ahead

by notsogreatwithnames



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Little bit of smut, Love, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsogreatwithnames/pseuds/notsogreatwithnames
Summary: Reader and Yondu enjoy each other's comfort after a long day.





	Happy Days Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a one shot, but slowly became the basis for a somewhat trilogy of a story. All of these stories (A Waking Nightmare, Three, Like Father Like Daughter) can be read separately, but they are all part of the same storyline.

Walking down the crowded streets of Knowhere, your eyes scanned across the unusually organized rows of clutter. Metals and ship parts piled up to your head and beyond, while tables were covered in odds and ends from all over the galaxy.

Yondu had landed on the planet with the intention for his crew to take a couple of well earned days off, especially you. You had the most important job aboard the Eclector. He told you the night before to spend the day off of the ship and have some time to yourself, and as usual, you argued with him about it for awhile, but the stubborn Centaurian held his ground.

Passing the Boot of Jemiah and towards the trade shops, a twinkle of light hit your eye. You turned to a merchant’s table, filled with silver objects for sale. A small arrow, hanging from some type of industrial looking mobile, had caught your eye.

_Oh, that’s perfect!_ you thought, picking up the hanger. Looking at the intricate pattern adorned on the arrow, a familiar voice called your name.

“Hey, (y/n)! Long time no see!” Peter crossed the small street to get to you.

“Peter!” you reached out to hug him, mobile still in hand. The sandy brown haired man lifted you off the ground and squeezed you tight in his arms before setting you back on your feet.

“How are you and the guys?!” he asked, inspecting the contraption in your hand.

“Good, I’m good. They’re good.” Peter scanned his head around the area, eyes narrowing as if in search of something. He looked back at you and smirked.

“Yondu send you out again?”

“Yeah,” you smiled nodding your head. “I tell him I’m fine, but he still insists on me going out.” A light clinking of metal sounded from the mobile as you shrugged your shoulders.

“He just doesn’t want you to go stir crazy,” Peter responded.

“I know,” you said sighing. “It just gets a little boring walking around a planet by yourself.” 

“Yeah, he use to kick me out all the time too,” he agreed. Peter’s eyes stared off in the distance for a few seconds, deep in thought. “But that might have been for different reasons.”

Peter walked the streets with you for a little while longer and paid for the arrow mobile you were still carrying around before he had to get back to his crew. Waving goodbye, you decided to head back towards the Eclector. Having spent most of the day out, you were starting to miss the guys.

Typing in the code for the Captain’s quarters, the silence on the other side of the door peaked your curiosity. When the doors slid open to reveal your room, your heart skipped a beat at the sight. Clothes and toys were thrown about the floor and furniture, like a window had opened and the vacuum of space tossed the items around in its wake. Setting the bag with the mobile down, you walked further in towards your and Yondu’s bedroom. The circular mattress was covered in its usual furs, but a hint of blue rising and falling near the metallic headboard caught your eye. A smiled formed on your face as you walked closer to see Yondu, asleep and missing his shirt. Soft snores emanating from your burly Centaurian filled the air.

Lying on his back, he had one arm wrapped around the smaller blue figure you had seen bobbing up and down from the doorway. Atop of Yondu slept your son, his small body rising and falling in time with his father’s. Their shared shade of blue noticeable by the fact that your son was in the same getup as Yondu, pants and no shirt on. Suppressing a laugh, you could picture the day Yondu had chasing after your boy, who was becoming quite the speedy crawler.

“Hi baby,” you called out softly, while sitting on the edge of the bed. Experience taught you to voice yourself when you found Yondu like this. The first time you had gone to pick up your son, Yondu’s hand snapped on instinct, grabbing your wrist in a tight grip. When he opened his eyes, he saw the look of shock on your face before realizing what was happening. It had caught you off guard, but it was then you realized Yondu would never let anything stop him from protecting what was his and yours. Ever since, you would start to make your presence known before touching them.

Yondu’s ruby eyes fluttered opened at your voice, his free hand rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Hi Darlin,” his gravelly voice croaked out. “Ya back early.”

“Missed my boys,” you said, leaning down to place a kiss on his lips. You knew Yondu just wanted to make sure you had time to yourself, as most of your days were spent watching your son while he captained the Eclector. Sometimes it was nice, but truthfully it didn’t matter to you, just as long as your little family was always together. Sitting back up, your hand went to your sleeping baby, tracing your fingers soothingly up and down his back. His face was laying in your direction and his small lips twitched in a smile at your touch.

“I ran into Peter,” you mentioned to Yondu. “He couldn’t stay, but bought us something for the nursery.”

“Oh yeah? That’s good.” Yondu smiled to himself. After everything with Ego, Peter and Yondu had become closer, mending their checkered relationship. Staring at your son, the result of a night filled with tears of anger, sorrow, and joy when you were reunited with Yondu, you couldn’t help the emotions that ran through you when remembering that time. Thinking you had lost him to the cold darkness of space, it felt like ages ago, but the little life in front of you was a reminder of just how recent it all actually was.

Picking your son up off of Yondu, you walked over to the door that used to be a closet. When you discovered you were pregnant, Yondu ordered some of the Ravagers to blow the walls out of the storage unit on the other side to make the space large enough for a nursery. Your son was still passed out as you laid him in his crib. Double checking that the datapad in his room had the voice activation on, you looked at him one more time before closing the door. 

“You look like you had quite the day,” you joked as you turned back towards Yondu, still laying in bed.

“Lil rugrat crawled all over the place gettin in ta things,” he chuckled. “Wore me out.” 

“Oh darn,” you sighed. “I was hoping to play with daddy too.” Feigning disappointment you walked by the bed, slipping off your shirt to reveal the soft skin underneath, and headed towards the bathroom on the opposite side of the quarters. A low growl sounded from the bed and you heard the ruffle of sheets, followed by Yondu’s unmistakable tread. Placing a hand under the shower head to check the temperature of the water, blue arms wrapped around you. Smiling, you turned your head to look at him. 

“I misspoke baby,” his voice cooed in your ear. “What I meant was I’s just takin a nap so I could spend all night witcha.”

“Ohh,” you responded nodding your head. “Well, since we both had busy days we should probably get cleaned up.

“Couldn’t agree more, baby,” Yondu said while kissing your neck, his arms releasing from your waist and moving to undo the clasps of your bra. Over time, you and Yondu had perfected the art of shower sex. When you moved into his quarters, you noticed a ledge had been added to the lower back wall of the shower. Yondu told you it was for you to have more room to put your womanly things on, but nothing had ever been placed on the shelf since it was installed.

When the steady stream of water turned cold, you exited the shower. Yondu grabbed a towel for you dry and wrap yourself in, and you walked back into the bedroom. Bending over the dresser to find something to throw on, you felt a light slap to your bottom. Giggling, you straightened up and turned around to see the devilish grin on Yondu’s face that always made your heart spike with excitement.

“What, once wasn’t enough?” you teased.

“Once ain’t ever enough witcha, Darlin.” He reached for you, placing a kiss on your lips. Yondu’s movements were gentle this time, leading you to the bed before moving on top of you. Resting on his forearms, he stared down at you.

“Wanna take mah time witcha ya now.” His red eyes softened as they looked into yours.

“Last time you said that, we wound up with a baby,” you smiled.

“I know,” he wiggled his eyebrows. A wide, shiny grin on his face. You leaned up to kiss him, lips trailing over to the cluster of scars on his right shoulder.

“Love you,” you whispered, laying back down on the mattress.

“Love you too, (y/n)”

Yondu moved in and out of you slowly, his hips rocking in a circular motion, hitting you in all the right spots. You wrapped your arms and legs around him, face buried deep in his shoulder to stifle the moans that threatened to escape your body. Yondu panted heavily in your ear, both of you still aware of the thin walls in the bedroom. Feeling the hot sparks of electricity build in your core, you knew you were getting close, and gripped Yondu’s muscular mass tighter in your hands. You came undone a few minutes later, shaking underneath his frame. Yondu came right after you, letting out a soft groan against your neck. Heavy breathes filled the silence in the room. Rolling off of you, Yondu pulled you into him, rubbing his hand up and down the curve of your back until the motion lulled you to sleep.

 

The sound of soft chatter coming through the data pad on the nightstand stirred you from your slumber. Hearing a groan come from the Centaurian next to you, you turned around to face him.

“Morning,” you whispered to Yondu, placing an arm over his broad chest.

“Morning, baby,” he mumbled back to you, still half asleep. A loud squeal sounded from the other room, and Yondu started to move to get up. 

“Shh,” you traced a finger up and down his grey haired chin. “He’s fine. He’s just talking to himself.” You reached up to kiss Yondu, calming his parental nerves. You knew he was always worried about your son. He never wanted the boy to be in any danger, but more than that, you knew Yondu was scared that your child would never feel loved enough by him. Memories of his past plagued his thoughts, and he never wanted his kid to feel the emptiness and loneliness he had felt as a child. It was something he admitted to you one night when he thought you were asleep, and it made your heart break to know Yondu had those self doubts. You tried your best to always reassure him that your son would never feel that way about him. Tucking your head underneath his chin, you nuzzled and placed light kisses all over each other, while listening to the nonsense babble of your blue, little boy.

“Sure is a talker,” Yondu laughed as your son got particularly animated at one point.

“Mhmm, just like his daddy,” you smiled into his chest. Laying together in each other’s warmth, you knew your habits would have to change in a few years when your child could easily open doors and sneak into bed with you both.

When your son’s talking turned louder and into more of a whine, you got up from under the fur covers, telling Yondu to stay put. Slipping on your cream colored robe, you walked over to the nursery. Sliding the door open, your eyes landed on your son standing in his crib, little rolls of blue gripping the guard rail for support.

“Good Morning” you sang out softly. A single tooth smile formed on his face, while his chubby little legs bounced up and down at your appearance.

“Aahnanammama mama”

Smiling, you had never seen a cuter baby in the whole galaxy you thought to yourself, though you may have been a little biased. Walking up to the crib, he let go of the railing and raised his arms up for you. You leaned over to pick him up, feeling his tiny warmth against your skin and walked over to the changing table.

Kissing the top of his head, you breathed in his scent. It was familiar to you, but different at the same time. Your son had the smell all terran babies had, like something fresh, the scent of new life untouched by the harshness of the world. But he also had an earthy smell to him, like something connected to nature. A scent you had found on Yondu as well.

Your son was the perfect combination of the two of you. Your eyes, nose, and mouth blended seamlessly with his father’s cool tone of skin. The small tahlei that had started protruding as he got older, brushed against your cheek as you laid him down on the changing table. Being stripped of his fin, Yondu told you your son’s would get rather big, but he wasn’t sure how much since the boy was only half Centaurian. Either way, you were excited to watch him grow up and into his features.

“How’s my sweet boy?” you cooed while changing him.

“Brrrbahhbbaffftttttt” was the response you received as your baby discovered his foot.

After putting on a fresh diaper, you leaned down and blew raspberries on his little blue tummy, eliciting high pitched belly laughs from him.

“Should we go see daddy?” you whispered as you finished getting him dressed.

“Dadadadadada” he squealed. 

 

Yondu placed an arm behind his head, listening as you continued to talk to your child. His whole world in the next room. It was times like this; alone, but both of you not far out of reach, when he would allow himself to take everything in. Allowing himself to open his heart and feel the warmth that swelled inside, how much lighter his body felt as a whole, and how much better his life had become.

The breaks he gave to his crew weren’t just for a job well done, they were for him as well. Focusing on assignments and units just wasn’t who he was anymore. Whenever he felt his old ways of life silently creeping back in, he called the Ravagers on a break so that he could have time with the most important thing in his life, his family. It took a long time for Yondu to be as comfortable with everything as he was now. It was a strange feeling he wasn’t used to, having never experienced it this intensely before. But as time went on, he finally realized this is what happiness felt like.


End file.
